The disclosure generally relates to compounds, compositions, and methods for the treatment of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection. The disclosure provides novel inhibitors of HIV, pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds, and methods for using these compounds in the treatment of HIV infection.
Human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) has been identified as the etiological agent responsible for acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), a fatal disease characterized by destruction of the immune system and the inability to fight off life threatening opportunistic infections. Recent statistics indicate that as many as 33 million people worldwide are infected with the virus (UNAIDS: Report on the Global HIV/AIDS Epidemic, December 1998). In addition to the large number of individuals already infected, the virus continues to spread. Estimates from 1998 point to close to 6 million new infections in that year alone. In the same year there were approximately 2.5 million deaths associated with HIV and AIDS.
There are currently a number of antiviral drugs available to combat the infection. These drugs can be divided into classes based on the viral protein they target or their mode of action. In particular, saquinavir, indinavir, ritonavir, nelfinavir atazanavir darunavir, amprenavir, fosamprenavir, lopinavir and tipranavir are competitive inhibitors of the aspartyl protease expressed by HIV. Zidovudine, didanosine, stavudine, lamivudine, zalcitabine, emtricitibine, tenofovir and abacavir are nucleos(t)ide reverse transcriptase inhibitors that behave as substrate mimics to halt viral cDNA synthesis. The non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors nevirapine, delavirdine, efavirenz and etravirine inhibit the synthesis of viral cDNA via a non-competitive (or uncompetitive) mechanism. Enfuvirtide and maraviroc inhibit the entry of the virus into the host cell. An HIV integrase inhibitor, raltegravir (MK-0518, Isentress®), has also been approved for use in treatment experienced patients, and it is clear that this class of inhibitors is very effective as part of a combination regimen containing HIV inhibitors of different classes.
Used alone, these drugs are effective in reducing viral replication: however, the effect is only temporary as the virus readily develops resistance to all known agents used as monotherapy. However, combination therapy has proven very effective at both reducing virus and suppressing the emergence of resistance in a number of patients. In the US, where combination therapy is widely available, the number of HIV-related deaths has dramatically declined (Palella, F. J.; Delany, K. M.; Moorman, A. C.; Loveless, M. O.; Further, J.; Satten, G. A.; Aschman, D. J.; Holmberg, S. D. N. Engl. J. Med. 1998, 338, 853-860).
Unfortunately, not all patients are responsive and a large number fail this therapy. In fact, initial studies suggest that approximately 30-50% of patients ultimately fail at least one drug in the suppressive combination. Treatment failure in most cases is caused by the emergence of viral resistance. Viral resistance in turn is caused by the replication rate of HIV-1 during the course of infection combined with the relatively high viral mutation rate associated with the viral polymerase and the lack of adherence of HIV-infected individuals in taking their prescribed medications. Clearly, there is a need for new antiviral agents, preferably with activity against viruses already resistant to currently approved drugs. Other important factors include improved safety and a more convenient dosing regimen than many of the currently approved drugs.
Compounds which inhibit HIV replication have been disclosed. See WO2007131350, WO2009062285, WO2009062288, WO2009062289, WO2009062308, WO2010130034, WO2010130842, WO2011015641 and WO2011076765.
The invention provides technical advantages, for example, the compounds are novel and are useful in the treatment of HIV. Additionally, the compounds provide advantages for pharmaceutical uses, for example, with regard to one or more of their mechanism of action, binding, inhibition efficacy, target selectivity, solubility, safety profiles, or bioavailability.